HAKUOKI: THE REVERSED FATE
by Eruza Quetzal18
Summary: year 2017,mysterious murders,ruthless killers. the ochimizu, the rasestus were not recorded in history...but what will happen when it is unleashed in present era?The shinsengumi are awakened with no idea of their purpose.but when they meet their loved ones from their past,everything changes cient wars,prophecies and ousands of unanswered questions and no time
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She tightened the grip on her katana knuckles turning white. Her wounds bled and the smoke around her made her teary-eyed.

The only sounds were the cackling of fire surrounding her and her own harsh breath. Her end was near but her determined eyes were glaring at her opponent fearlessly.

 _If I'm going to hell; then I will make sure to drag you along….._

 _Nagumo kaoru._

His golden eyes were menancing and he held his katana for the final blow.

 _Now._

Like lightning they clashed and the sickening sound of the blade piercing the flesh echoed in her ears. His maddening eyes danced with delight at the sight of his katana piercing her chest.

But…

A glow grin crept onto her lips forgetting her pain .

Kaoru's eyes widened as he glanced at her katana that had pierced his heart.

He let out an ear piercing scream and dropped to the ground.

A satisfying smile spread across her beautiful features.

 ** _I love you. That's why I don't want you to see how this ends_**

His words echoed in her mind.

 _I love you too. But this isn't the end. This is the beginning._

She looked at her bracelet that was given by him. It had an emerald cat decorated by silver chain.

 _The story will begin from this end. When it does, this fate shall be reversed._

A drop of blood from her mouth fell on the emerald cat of her bracelet.

 _My time's up_

 _We will meet again…._

 ** _Okita souji ._**

The darkness swallowed her.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER- 1

THE BEGINNING

 ** _CLANG_**

An unusual sound of metal clashing woke him out of his slumber. He adjusted himself in his seat and glanced at his surroundings.

 _Right. That was one weird dream._

His emerald eyes focused on the person next to him.

His partner and best friend was sleeping soundlessly ,his indigo hair partially covering his sleepy face .

He and his teammates were on their way for an assignment. It was classified and so only the selected members were assigned in this investigation.

He winked at the air hostess who was staring at him from the front and earned a flustered smile. The thought of his current mission sent a thrill within him. It had been so long since he had some decent action and was looking forward to kick some butt.

Suddenly, a shiver went up his spine and his eyes widened. The atmosphere turned tense and he could feel dread in the pit of his stomach.

His partner seem to sense it too as he sat up jerkily and met his blue eyes with his emerald ones.

"something's wrong"

No sooner he had said that the plane jerked violently and the occupants of the plane screamed. He looked out of the window and his eyes widened.

They were few metres from the runway and smoke was billowing from the front of the plane.

With a violent lurch the plane tilted and the wheels collided and broke due to the impact sending the pane skidding over the runway.

His widened emerald eyes glazed at the turn of events and he heard a soft voice before surrending himself to the darkness.

 _It has begun._


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

ENTRANCE OF THE VOID

HARISA SORCEROR'S COUNCIL; 10:27 PM

The gathering of the council was in a disarray. The atmosphere was tense and the murmuring grew another octave.

The seat of the head was empty. A member of the council stood up and raised his left hand.

The room abruptly plunged into silence.

"To the respect of the lord of the council and my brothers snd sisters of the gathering, it's true that we are in a crisis. This is not the first and not going to be the last. As we all are aware, the recent turn of events has osed a challenge for the existence of this council."

"but like everytime we do, I request patience and unity to support our lord of the council's decisions and actions"

A string of murmurs started and another member raised his voice.

" the same happened before. We all are patient but there is difference between patience and idleness. If we donot take immediate action, then it will be too late to do anything."

"it's time to take matters in our own hands. If we don't, then the same motto of this council will be the weapon of our own demise"

Some members seem to agree with the outbursts and soon it erupted into chaos.

A brown-haired lad, the youngest member slipped from the gathering and made his way to the inner chamber.

He slipped through the double doors and reached another door.

Knocking softly on the polished wood, he entered into the dark room.

A man in late forties with a majestic appearance and slightly greying black hair stood facing the window that was open.

The moonlight outlined his features that gave him a ghostly aura.

The brown-haired boy kneeled in front of him – before the lord.

"my lord, the council is in a disarray, members are betraying us….and I can sense the darkness rising "

Lord harisa turned around , a calm smile etched in his handsome features.

"there is no shadow without a sun my boy. Yes. The dark shadow is growing stronger and the dreams of a safe future is thinning slowly."

He turned his head to look at the full moon with a sombre expression.

"the prophecy….it is awakening isn't it?"

Fear was evident in the boy's voice.

Lord harisa met his gaze with his own.

"it's time for them to wake up from their long slumber."

The boy stood up and nodded.

"you know what to do"

"yes my lord."

The boy bowed and took his leave determination shining in his eyes.

The lord of the council turned to look at the scroll laying on his desk. It was shining in the moonlight illuminating the entire desk with a golden glow.

He ran a finger over the words that were etched in ruby red colour that seem to shine with the golden scroll.

 **HAKUOUKI: THE DEMONS OF THE FLEETING BLOSSOM**

 _Shadow huh?_

"it's time for the sun to rise".

MODERN KYOTO 2017:

Meanwhile…

A dark figure moved along the shadows, body tense and ears alert.

The full moon night was eerily calm and not even the chirping of crickets were heard.

Abruptly a shrill scream shattered the quiet night and the dark figure froze.

She looked behind her and quickly dashed the way she came towards the direction of the scream.

She stopped short at the sight of a man holding a helpless women backed on the wall of a shop building.

Her heart raced at the sight of the man's silvery white hair.

Moving within the shadows she took a dagger and cut her palm. A thin line of blood ran the length of the palm and dripped to the ground.

At once the creature turned at her direction sniffing the air. It pushed the woman away and she scrambled away in fear clutching her torn clothes.

The creature's red eyes glowed and it made its way towards her direction. She unsheathed her katana and in a flash she drove the hilt on it head.

The creature staggered and in the moment of surprise , she drove the blade into it's chest.

Wiping the blade clean of the blood, she crouched down examining the creature.

"shit"

she cursed under breath and turned away as the corpse turned into dust.

"so it's true. It is beginning."

The said girl muttered looking up at the full moon and pulled her hoodie to hide back her jet black hair.

Her lavender eyes focused on the bracelet she was wearing and a sad smile crept up her beautiful features.

"time to wake up"

She whispered and slinked back into the shadows.

 **Yay! So finally the next chapter is done for good. I hope you enjoyed it and I guess it was a bit confusing. The first three to five chapters will be like this and from then the story will progress smoothly.**

 **So how was the chapter? I would love to hear from you guys! Anyways, thank you for reading and forgive me for any mistakes.**

 **So then until next chapter. Bye! Vote/comment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FAST BACKWARD**

 _"_ _please take care of me". he was around nine years old , maybe._

 _It was the first time he met his father-idol, kondou-san. He felt his chest squeeze painfully as he watched his sister's retreating back._

 _The day when he shut his heart and built a wall to confine himself._

 _Kondou-san was hugging him._

 _"_ _souji, I would never even imagine to call you pitiable."_

 _His emerald eyes widened as he met his hazel eyes. It was shining with admiration and pride….maybe?_

 _"_ _you can express true strength only when you conquer your weakness .souji! you have proved me that."_

 _Thousand emotions raced within him and finally he looked up to meet his hazel gaze._

 _"_ _kondou-san , I finally know my purpose."_

 _He traced his fingers over the uniform that kondou-san gave him. The blue haori was soft and felt comfortable when he wore it._

 _He glanced around him to see his comrades and brothers-in-arm proudly displaying the similar fitting uniforms uniting them under the same cause, the same flag –_ ** _makoto_** _._

 _He was standing at the centre of a dark street, katana drawn his eyebrows raised at the sight in front of him. After a quick glance at his partner- saito hajime, who was standing at his left he moved to confront the person. His breath caught in his throat at the scene. A person stood, katana in left hand surrounded by the dead 'failed' ones blood dripping from the blade. The moonlight illuminated the outline of the figure, revealing the curved features and tense posture of a_ _ **woman.**_

 _The breeze picked up her hair and she looked like a goddess of death standing there, her narrowed eyes glinting- it was mesmerizing._

 _His heart tugged as he saw the look on her face. He already regretted it, but he knew he had no other way._

 _She loved him, and he too loved her . in fact he loved her too much that it hurt._

 _He didn't want her to see the truth, the truth that, even though they were made for each other, they were never meant to be together. Not in this lifetime._

 _He never knew that a day would come when he have to choose. To choose between his selfishness and his father-idol._

 _And it came. It was so damn painful that he wished he was dead then and there…._

 _It was sin. And he wished to accept it …_ ** _alone._**

 _He looked at the setting sun at the horizon. Supporting his broken self using his katana, he waited until death came to take him away._

 _He had completed his last mission. A sad smile crept up his face as he started loosing the feeling of his own body._

 _Gasping , he fell down on his back as a sharp pain flared within him. He felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body to be deposited to the depths of hell._

 _Someone was screaming , and that someone was him. His body thrummed with an invisible electric pain and he felt himself losing all connections to his body and finally he fell through a deep void of darkness._

 _This was death. His end._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: REBORN?**

All he could see was whiteness.

 _Is this afterlife?_

He felt light. He was floating.

 _-ita._

He heard something. A voice. It was faint.

A bright light illuminated his vision and he felt himself being pulled.

He gasped and gulped for air. Blinking, he stared at a white canopy that reminded him of the open sky.

"souji okita"

He jolted from his after effects of anaesthetics and sleeping pills.

It took him a while to comprehend his situation. He was lying on something soft, a few feet above the ground.

An narrow tube like thing was pinned in his wrist and connected to a bag that was hanging from a steel post.

Confusion hit like a giant wave that sent his mind reeling.

 _I must be dead. Where am i?_

"souji okita?"

Again a voice called him. A soft feminine voice.

He sat up and felt black spots dancing in his vision. He shook his head to clear them .

"take it easy. Don't strain yourself"

A hand helped him sit comfortably by placing a fluffy pillow behind him.

Once his vision focused, he saw the person in front of him. It was a woman. She must be the same age as him or even younger, having golden brown colour hair that framed her face and blue eyes. She was beautiful and wore a whit button western shirt and black pants. Her pink lips were pulled in a polite smile as she sat back near his bedside.

"where am i? who are you? What is this place?

"wow. You sure ask a lot of questions."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"are you choshu? Am I a prisoner of war?" his tone was dangerously cold and frowned at her.

She merely smiled and shook her head.

"rest easy. The war was long gone. You are in a safe haven."

He frowned.

She sighed.

"listen, there is so much things even I am still confused about. But, long story short- you time travelled. More like your soul did. Your present self is dead but somehow the past you swapped and present you swapped souls. The reason and cause is what I am still trying to figure out."

She exhaled and met his green, confused gaze.

"what?"

"what do you mean by 'what?', I just finished giving you a explanation. I can't repeat that."

She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms across her chest.

He contemplated the explanation and more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

"so… what is this place?"

"this is Kyoto. 3rd july 2017. 21st century"

He gaped at her and slumped back disbelief lacing in his features.

"how do I trust you?"

Now it was her turn to gape at him.

"seriously?."

She sighed.

"fair enough. You were a samurai. What do I expect?"

"excuse me? I'm still a samurai"

His eyes narrowed at her.

"whatever" she muttered and glanced at a round object with numbers in it.

"you didn't answer my question."

"I thought it was obvious."

"obvious? Obvious what? I die at a battlefield 150 or so years ago and wake up 150 or so years after, now listening to some fairy-tale crap told to me by a nameless stranger?"

"my name is kareena. Kareena tsukune."

"that doesn't give me a reason to trust you"

He deadpanned.

Kareena sighed for the umpteenth time.

"suit yourself."

He rose an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't ask you to **trust** me. I asked you to **believe** me."

"same thing." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"no it's not. Well, I'm not going to give you an elementary school English lecture." She let out an exasperated sigh .

"Listen, I have a proposal then"

"already? I know that I'm handsome and all…but,-"

"yeah dream on. I didn't mean it like that. I will take you out of this room only if you cooperate with me.-"

"as I said-"

"I didn't finish! God! Just listen to me"

She threw her hands up in exasperation.

She flinced when she heard his snickering.

"I was just joking. Don't take it personally."

She rolled her eyes. "how typically you to make fun of serious situations"

"you sure know me well" his tell-me-the –truth-or –I-will-kill-you demeanour came back making her snap back to her task.

"will you believe this explanation if someone else you know well give it?"

"depends on how well I know this person"

"okay whatever."

After quite few hassle and some quick explanation to the white coated doctors, he was discharged from the hospital.

It took another hour of gawking, grumbling and cursing to finally take him to her residence .

She led him into the spacious interior of her modern house and stood in front of a door .

He could hear some voices from other side of the door which piqued his interest .she glanced at him and pushed open the door.

At once all the conversation stopped and souji's reaction was to gape like a koi fish at what he was seeing.

 **Cliffffhangeeerrr! Well, I know it took me forever to publish this chapter. *bows* forgive me.**

 **So I guess, you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and forgive me for my mistakes!**

 **That's all , until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: TALE FOR THE FALLEN**

 _Souji gaped like a koi fish._

"him?" his expression morphed into that of annoyance and disbelief.

"Aw man! I was sent to hell after all" he smirked purposely riling the person in front of him.

"watch it human!" a familiar growl echoed throughout the room sending shivers up kareena's spine.

"not very nice to meet you too, **kazama**." Souji's smirk widened into a devilish grin.

Kareena rolled her eyes entirely oblivious to the dark aura surrounding them. She promptly elbowed souji who turned towards her with unmasked annoyance.

"No. not him."

He pointed towards someone behind kazama. He noticed kazama's two lackeys amagiri who greeted him with a polite bow and shiranui who waved a lazy 'yo' at him from his place from a couch.

He turned his attention to a very smug looking kazama who moved from his spot to give a clear view of whomever behind him.

A familiar woman maybe in her early twenties with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood up from her seat and smiled warmly at him.

"okita-san, you look well."

Not seconds later the words came out of her mouth, souji nearly staggered and fell down in disbelief. He gaped openly at her and it took him a full minute to regain his composure.

"chizuru-chan?" he mouthed the 'chan' part rolling awkwardly in his tongue due to disbelief.

 _Man, I wish I could see hijikata-san's reaction._

" _hai_. okita-san." She nodded somewhat shyly and shifted nervously under his gaze.

"still think this as hell?" a oh-so-familiar drawling voice of kazama snapped him out of his trance.

"wherever you are." Souji smirked at the glowering kazama.

"kareena-chan where are the others?" chizuru broke the uncomfortable situation by successfully distracting the two men.

"others?" souji asked suddenly feeling his stomach turning into knots and a lump formed in his throat that made him cough awkwardly.

"are you okay?" kareena and chizuru chorused and made him sit on a couch. Chizuru handed him a glass of water that he gratefully accepted.

"um-"

Before chizuru could say anything, a deep gong like sound reverberated throughout the house, and kareena jumped from her seat beside souji and bolted out the door.

Only when souji gave another glance at the people around him the weight of the situation dawned upon him.

"what's going on? How-"

But his speech was interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps and loud voices that made chizuru jump in her seat beside souji.

Abruptly the door was thrown open and everyone froze in shock and complete disbelief.

"souji!" several voices chorused but one voice made his heart race.

He stood up to be only tackled into a bear hug by the same person whom he thought he would never be able to see.

"kondou-san?" he whispered his shock morphing into a relieved smile.

"oh my god souji! I'm glad! We are all together!" he exclaimed pulling away from him and geaturing towards the other smiling faces.

He stared at the others. Heisuke, sano, shinpachi, hajime hijikata.

"yeah! I'm glad" he smiled when kondou-san ruffled his hair in a fond and joyful gesture. But seeing everyone together, gave him a feeling that something was missing. His chest constricted due to an unknown feeling reminding that he was missing something familiar. Something important.

"if we are done, then let's get back to business" a voice cut sharply and the newly arrived people noticed the others in the room.

Hijikata scowled seeing kazama and sano gave a look of disbelief seeing shiranui.

"how come they are here too?" hijikata snapped at kareena displeasure lacing in his words.

No one noticed the awkwardly fidgeting chizuru though. Souji suddenly yanked her into the middle of the crowd as she blushed when she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"who…" hijikata trailed off as his eyes widened in each passing second.

The others were completely clueless as they shifted the gaze from me to chizuru and back to me.

"who is this young lady?" sano asked souji a sly grin in his face.

"no wonder you lot couldn't recognize her the first time she came to our headquarters." Souji implied his grin still in place,

He glanced at hijikata who was now effective red-faced and openly staring at chizuru.

The guys followed souji's line of sight and exchanged looks. Sano's grin slipped and he too gaped with tint of red colouring his cheeks when he realised who it was.

"chizuru?" sano asked bewildered and confused.

"what? Sano-san this can't be chizuru."

"um.. heisuke-kun?"

An eerie silence filled the room as they stared at her with a mortified look. Both shinpachi's and heisuke's faces were turning red by the second and soon it matched the colour of kazama's eyes.

"chizuru-chan? Dang! I can't believe it! You look hot!" shinpachi was fast too recover as he shot a perverted grin at chizuru.

Sano clocked him on the head.

" _baka_. That's not a way to address a lady" he let out an exasperated sigh.

"geez! Shinpachi you are such a pervert! Not changed much are we?" souji asked grinning enjoying shinpachi's discomfort.

Kareena quickly interrupted the awkward conversation much to chizuru's relief and proceeded to help everyone get settled in the room.

The room was fairly large and couch were arranged in a wide and complete rectangle with a tea table at the middle.

The baka- trio occupied the large couch, kondou and hijikata occupied the one opposite to them.

The adjacent double seat couch was occupied by the only girls, next to them sat souji and hajime and parallel to them sat kazama and his lackeys .

"it would be more dignified and convenient if you lot don't interrupt my explanation that will probably may or may not be the proper explanation as-"

Kazama started with his usual arrogant yet boring tone and as if on cue, souji let out a large yawn that caused heisuke to follow his lead and soon they were having a yawning competition completely ignoring the fuming and very pissed off kazama.

Kareena sighed exasperated and stood up abruptly that caught everyone's attention.

"it would be best if I explain. I guess that would not end in a blood bath."

"by all means please do." Hijikata sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

She nodded and started the explanation.

"as you all know, I'm kareena tsukune. I was a scientist working under keisuke yamanami a.k.a Dr. sanan in this 21st century. We were working on a classified project that dealt with finding a cure for a mysterious disease. Our company hired an agency for investigating the cause for the problems, to find the creator of the medicine that caused the disease. The project started about three years ago but was stalled due to some reasons and our company was sealed shut. We were all relieved of our duties and was hired by a different company and he moved on after that. Everything was fine until last month when the first murder took place. None saw the murderer because no one lived to tell what they saw. The murders became frequent and two weeks ago I was attacked. It was a fury- the product of that medicine from three years ago. Then I contacted the agency our company hired and notified them of the problem. And a week ago they sent their most trusted and talented investigators who all died in the unfortunate plane crash."

She paused and handed out a bunch of newspapers that highlighted the plane crash that occurred almost a week ago. In one of the newspapers was a list of names of those who had died in the crash.

"wait are these-" heisuke trailed off unable to continue as he stared at something in the paper.

Shinpachi snatched it from him and his eyes widened. He turned it around so that we could see them. A whole page was contributed for the photos of the deceased and among them they spotted the ones that looked like them.

"yeah. That's your 21st century you. After you were taken to the hospitals I met kazama. By his instruction, I brought your bodies to my hospital. The only problem was okita was taken separately to another hospital. But thankfully they found a weak pulse in him and decided to keep him in the ICU. The first one to wake up was kondou."

The room remained silent as each of them digested the information.

"why? And what did you know?" hijikata crossed his arms and glanced at kazama.

"as the demon of the west, I was on a mission to eradicate furies. I went searching for furies high and low throughout japan. After the war I found out that kodo yukimura was alive and I went searching for him. I met chizuru not long after that in edo and she accompanied me in search for her father. We travelled around outside japan stopping the secret trade of the ochimizu from japan to the other countries. Not long ago we came across an improved version of those fakes and decided to pry. We traced them back here. We approached the elders of my oni clan and they directed us to a council. The council's head explained about an oni that was causing chaos. We had no other choice when he told us about the resurrection of your past soul into the present. It was only because of chizuru I had to involve myself with you lot."

He finished somewhat lamely throwing an irritated glance at hijikata who replied with his infamous demon glare.

"so, why were we resurrected again?" sano asked exactly voicing everyone's thoughts.

"we really don't know. We are receiving orders from that council since it was an oni that was causing the trouble, kazama's clan were ordered to cooperate. We have got an order to move from japan to another country within this week. The person guiding us said that we will receive orders from a person from the council and further explanation." Kareena explained quickly seeing the sour expression on kazama's face.

"man, I don't really understand!" heisuke whined slumping on the couch.

"where are we going?" hajime asked kareena who was zoning out.

"India. We are on our own from here." She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"don't tell me we are going to fly to wherever this place is" heisuke asked kareena clasping his hands together.

"then water is the only choice." She smiled wryly.

Souji watched kareena carefully as she conversed with kondou-san and hijikata-san. He could see that she was holding something back and that her involvement in this was not convincing as her story. She was hiding something and he intended to find out soon.

 **Oh gods! It's been frightfully long since I had updated. Forgive me! well, I guess the story was vague and had plenty of loopholes. But don't worry everything will be filled when the story proceeds. So what do you think of kareena?. The story will hopefully pick up pace once they reach India. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-6: BLUE AND GREEN**

 _She was standing alone. It was a beach. The coarse sand tickled her bare feet as she walked. The cool breeze gently ruffled her jet black hair as she inhaled the scent of the sea breeze._

 _She walked a little far so that she was standing right at the point where the land and water met. A wave of energy washed over her as her feet met the cool water._

 _The water seemed to bend as a respect when she entered it. A barely contained excitement when the water swirled around her. It ascended as twin pillars of water, creating an archway for her to step through._

 _Her soul has been entwined with this element through eternity, it was her boon, her salvation._

 _She could will it to do her bidding. Calm, mesmerising, loyal yet mysterious. But, when provoked she could destroy- equally dangerous and merciless._

 _She is dormant but something is calling for her._

 _The ever calm blue sky turned a thunderous grey. The grey sky bled as if warning of the impending danger. The bleeding sky dyed the waters black. Black like darkness seeped towards her engulfing the serenity and tranquillity._

 _The waters twisted around her constructing a barrier, preventing her from harm. Pure energy pulsated around her as it drove the darkness away. A single ripple formed around her constructing fire rings as her entire being glowed._

 _But however powerful she was, it was of no use. Eventhough she had power, she didn't have a reason_ _ *****_ _._

 _That slight hesitation weakened her as the barriers started to dissolve. Her sad electric blue eyes could only watch the darkness creeping towards her._

 _But even as she fell prey to the darkness, a distinct light glowed amidst the blackness. A lone figure stood, it's green energy glowing brightly warding off the darkness from her filling her with warmth._

 _Her electric blue eyes widened as she recognized the figure._

 _It was her reason_ _ *****_ _. Because… it was_

 _A cat._

 **Omg! It has been long ! between my university work and my other hakuoki story, I couldn't concentrate on this, because I needed to carefully construct each chapters and do a lot of research. I guess I will try to update as much as possible and try to shorten the chapters.**

 ***reason- in this I'm inserting some myths that is from my country's mythology. It is said that, the gods and heavenly beings those who are powerful , must suppress their powers and cage them with their soul. They have a ritual too to seal them with their soul and unless or until they have a true and pure will, their powers will remain dormant. Their will must be accepted by their soul in order to unlock their powers by overriding the sacred seal. But if their will in not pure, their soul becomes tainted and it becomes a curse.**

 **(When the story proceeds you will know who's dream it was and what was the reason ,then it will be clear.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: IN DARKNESS**

It had been 2 hours since they had docked on the shores of the peninsula- the Indian sub-continent. The ship travel was not new to them and they spent it discussing the ongoing matters.

Souji was more than happy to see his father figure yet he felt somewhat empty. He felt he was missing something and whenever he thought about it a sensation formed inside his gut making him to choke.

His memories were returning, the days he spent with kondou-san, fighting beside him, his comrades, the war and his death. He tried to drown the sensation by trying to figure out the current situation like-spying kareena.

The other guys were busy with chizuru, teasing and hearing about the adventures she had after the war. he too joined them sometimes, especially when hijikata was present. He simply loved to annoy the hell out of him and after these many years, he was still able to manage it.

Another thing was that, he seemed to know most things that were apparently new to him. Not only him, all his friends too. He found that out when heisuke casually switched on the television that was fixed in the main cabin. They seemed to know about these devices and their functions naturally that confused them. Not only that, they seemed to know different things like this era's literature( he found that when hajime quoted some modern proverb to the captain of the ship), technology, food, fashion etc.,

Kareena was soon to find out when shinpachi did some plumbing work in the washroom. She had been confused too but ensured them to find out after everything gets settled.

And souji had been keeping an eye on her from the day they boarded the ship. Apparently he wasn't the one who thought she was suspicious. He had bumped onto hajime when he had trailed after her . hajime had also thought that her story was too vague and had so many loopholes. But he had kept his mouth shut because even though she was suspicious, she is their host and was doing her best to accommodate the pack .He had told him how he woke up and what happened after that( **a/n: this part will be revised when the story proceeds).**

But, one thing they were still mourning was the absence of their beloved swords(and spear). They practically spent their whole lives with it and were not ready to accept the one fact in this modern era. The way of samurai and swords had long ago died. Kareena had explained that in this modern era, real swords were only kept as displays in museums and the modern weaponry like guns and missiles was more convenient than short-range weapons like katanas.

Everything was confusing and mysterious, they didn't know what was going on, the reason why they were there and what they will be apparently doing once they found out why they were there.

It was like standing in middle of nowhere in complete darkness . they were desperate in finding some light to make out where they were.

one thing was sure. When the dawn finally comes lighting up everything, they were not going to be happy to find out what was around them and where they were standing.

since they lived their lives never trusting the future, it wasn't much difficult. They were ready for anything. or so they believed in.

 **gomenasaiiiiii! It had been toooo long since I updated. I had no time to even sit these past few weeks. I was totally stressed out. I had taken civil engineering and it is freaking tough!. Being the only girl in the whole class, I had more expectations and obligations and had to keep up with that.**

 **Ok enough whining. So, about the story, I know it has been boring till now. I'm finally happy to inform that the story gets started from the next chapter!. So thank you all readers for being supportive till date. Thank you my fellow authors I am very grateful for your supports.**

 **Thank you once again and forgive me for my mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

 **THE DEVIL'S FATE: TURNING WHEELS**

The golden doors stood majestically surrounded by a vast void of nothingness. The void was filled with thoughts, dreams, hope- the remains of past and the building blocks of the future.

The doors were sealed with impenetrable magic. The magic that is too powerful to be worthy of guarding whatever lies beyond that doors.

The doors of death. _Irappu._

But, now, the golden doors were open.

A thick black smoke curled from the hinges, claw like silvery fingers holding it open, it's guardian long dispatched of his immortality.

"no!. don't do this! You are doing a grave mistake de-"

A long spear pierced the guardian's throat, golden blood pouring tainting the void .

"that's very old dialogue. You need to upgrade youself oh guardian!. I heard the mortal realm is very tempting when it comes to this. So think that I'm doing a favour manac. Farewell."

The devilish smirk was the last he saw as manac dissolved to nothingness.

The devil calmly placed his spear at his back and drew a scroll.

"Now. Let's start shall we?"

"do you realize what you are doing?"

The red hair man looked away from the mirror at his sister's voice.

He turned slightly to peer at his sister.

She was beautiful with the same red hair, devilish slit golden eyes, sculpted features. Her clothes were upgraded to something that was worn by the mortals- that slightly disgusted him. Her swords hung from her waist, one hand gripping it by the hilt, another hand holding something, a scowl in her face.

He turned away again looking at the mirror .

"do you think I'm like those mortal fools ?."

"I thought you were not."

He turned around his golden eyes fixed on her, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"I clearly remember of having this conversation before."

"that's not the point. This will get complicated on both sides if you are going to involve those damned demons in this."

At that, he gave her a sly grin and walked near to her.

"that's our major plan. I opened _irappu_ not only for that cause."

He showed a scroll that that he was holding under his silver cloak.

"this is-"

Her eyes widened as she read the scroll. Slowly, her lips turned into a devilish smirk that matched her brother's.

"The council is going down then?"

"it's long gone. Just a few more hit and it will stumble fully."

"what about them? Now that you have involved the council, they will sure be a thorn at our side."

Her face twisted into a disgust when she mentioned them.

"oh! They are going to be our important pawns in this game. They are going to help us play without even knowing it."

His devilish grin widened when he thought about it.

 _It's time you stopped playing hide and seek._

 _Now that your cat is out, let's see if you can sit still._

 _This time, you won't escape. I won't let you._

 **Yayyy! So it's the official start of the story and I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. I gave the hint of this story's antagonist, though I warn you there are more than one antagonist in this story *wink*. I will try to take this story fast and make chapters shorter coz., I'm really desperate to write the chapters when my ocs meet the hakuoki boys*spoiler!*.**

 **It still has a long way to go though*sigh*. But, don't lose hope my all lovely readers*puppy dog eyes*.**

 **I really thank from the bottom of my heart to all my readers and fellow supportive authors and followers. Thank you for having patience and joining me in this journey . I really couldn't have made all this way if not for you guys!.**

 **Thank you again and forgive me for my mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **THE DEVIL'S FATE: AT THE END OF BARGAIN**

 **MARINA-EAST** **COAST ROAD : 9.00AM**

It was simply a great feat in herding the wolves safely to the destined place without any unfortunate mishaps. But that doesn't mean they didn't have one. Not one, they had plenty. Obviously the shinsengumi men were not only the rowdiest bunch, they were all attractive too. With those drop-dead looks and killer bodies- not to mention extra large mouths, kareena decided it was better to be chased by a pack of furies than to run from a crowd of squealing women.

After running a marathon through alleys and markets, they finally escaped the rabid mob of stiletto heeled monsters.

"I … I should have known better" kareena was huffing and puffing her hands on her knees.

"this era women are more… forward and demanding." Sanosuke said running a hand through his hair.

"yeah! That was amazing! I bet they fell for my awesome muscles" shinpachi pumped his fists in air and started flexing.

"yeah. More like bags of fat" heisuke snickered.

"you brat! I will skewer you!" they started bickering in the middle of the isolated alleyway where they were standing.

"enough you two!" hijikata growled effectively shutting them up.

"heh? Are you jealous that no girls came onto you hijikata-san?" souji drawled earning a few snickers and the infamous demon glare.

"quit fooling around! Tsukune-san, we need to make haste. What is the next course of action?"

"first, we need to find a way to avoid these kind of incidents again. Which I know for sure will happen."

Kareena said straightening herself.

"aww. come on kareena-chan. You are ruining the fun." Souji pouted which earned a glare from her.

" .do. in this era, popularity is a dangerous weapon if we donot have the experience to handle it. It would be dangerous for us and to our host if people figure out the similarities between you guys and the guys in the plane crash."

"tsukune-san is absolutely right. We forgot one of the main aspects of fleeing the country in the first place. It is a must that we maintain a low profile."

Saito backed her up by effectively pointing the key matter.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience tsukune-kun." Kondou-san sheepishly added.

"it's not about inconvenience kondou-san. It's a matter of duty and responsibility. If it was normal, I would have fooled around too. But, we are out of options already here. We need to get safely to that place. And I need co-operation and not obedience." Kareena spoke forwardly to the ex-commander of the shinsengumi expressing her true view of the recent happenings.

"understood. The boys will co-operate with you as you wished tsukune-kun." He looked sternly at the guys who expressed their approval.

"so? What's the plan?" souji smirked at kareena who simply stared at him.

"what? You don't have one? Surely you cannot expect us to follow you if you don't know the way" he mocked earning a growl from her.

"souji!"

" _hai_. kondou-san."

"I do have one. Just wait for me here. I will be right back."

"wait! Kareena-chan!" heisuke hollered.

"just a few minutes. Trust me in this." She called back bolting out from the alley.

"trust me she says…" shinpachi trailed off when he earned a glare from hijikata.

"here. Put these on. Because it's their appearance the main problem, I figured these will handle the situation to certain extent."

She handed the stunned guys a bunch of sun glasses, caps and jackets. hoodies for heisuke and souji.

But, it seemed those things only helped increase their natural charms.

Hijikata had donned grey sun glasses and a black jacket, sanosuke- dark sun glasses, oxblood jacket on his already white shirt, cap to conceal his hair

Shinpachi- colourless glasses, thick brown jacket to conceal his muscles(or fat bags as heisuke called it)

Heisuke and souji wore caps and hoodies on their shirts and souji wore dark glasses .

Saito wore a cap to hide his unusual purple colour hair and a high collared black jacket with a white scarf(for which he was very grateful to kareena).

Kondou-san had no need in disguising himself due to his common features and fatherly aura, though he gladly donned a pair of glasses just to be safe.

Fortunately, they had no other mishaps along their way. still, kareena instructed them to travel in two separate groups-hijkata, kondou-san, souji and saito as one group that followed a little behind the group lead by kareena.

After a travel of approximately four and a half hours, they were lead towards their destined place by a guy who introduced himself as Neil saginazi. He looked the same age as saito or souji, with frail features and polite manners.

"whoa! this place is awesome!" heisuke gaped at the sight of the mansion situated a little away from the sea on a high ground. The structure of the mansion was beautiful and an amazing sight to see.

The mansion's main entrance was on the lower ground , the first part of it lining the border of the cliff facing the inner coast. The second part of the mansion was built in such a way that it went all the way until the top of the cliff facing the sea. It was like constructed more or less like a staircase- the mansion ascending to the cliff.

the guys stood in wonderment at he sight for a few minuted before being ushered through the main doors.

They reached a room that looked like so kind of meeting room, with cushion seats surrounding a large rectangular coffee table . the room was different than the other rooms they saw on their way. This room had only few things that were absolutely necessary. They noticed there were a pair of cushion seats larger and majestic than the other seats on the opposite ends of the rectangular table.

"welcome to my humble abode, my honored guests."

An booming yet authoritative voice made them all turn to it's owner- an elderly women with slightly grey hair tied to a bun, wearing full-handed black vest that reached until her knee, a soft grey leggings, house sandals, a grey shawl on her slim shoulders.

She had an aura of authority that easily mingled with the politeness in her features.

"please make yourself comfortable. Kondou-san and hijikata-kun can take the high seats in the table, while the rest of you can occupy the other comfortable seats."

After they had made themselves comfortable, a line of servant men entered through the other door bringing trays of refreshments.

Hijikata immediately snapped his gaze towards shinpachi and heisuke who had obviously started to drool seeing the drinks and other food items. They both immediately schooled whatever expressions that had to maintain decency once they saw the terrifying glare of hijikata.

"so, since I know who you all are, it is only proper to introduce myself. I'm Miralise Kahluha, one of the elders of the Harisa Sorcerer's council."

 **KAHLUHA MANSION : 3.00pm**

"I am here to offer you an explanation, to cease the confusion that reflects in all your faces. I only ask for your patience in hearing me out."

"kahluha-san, what is happening and why are we here?" hijikata asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"straight to the point hijikata-kun. Yes, it is all confusing and unclear as why the fearsome warriors of japan were reborn into this world 150 years after."

"it all started when the elixir of life was invented first."

A sharp silence fell in the room and tension rose in the air.

"the elixir of life was originally manufactured using the blood of the western devil- the pureblood devil from the west oni clan. Even though the new government ordered the termination of the research in the late 1890's, it was too late to stop the export of the elixir to the other countries."

"when this information was found out, the head of the oni clan were ordered by the council for the operation of exterminating the furies and the remaining elixir. The oni clan sent the head of the kazama clan for this mission."

"later in 2014, the comeback of elixir turned a huge tide against humanity. The comeback of elixir was proved when the first reported murders by the "diseased" was investigated by a special force. After a monstrous increase in the murders, a doctor claimed to find a cure, put together a team of talented doctors and scientists in that classified research."

"but the research was closed due to the pressure from the social activists and later the central government. The team was disbanded and the doctor was assigned for nuclear reasearch. But three years later, the issue rose again but in greater vigour."

"tsukune-san here, is the only alive witness of the fury attack. After proper investigation, the victims of recent murders were connected to the people who worked in the team for finding cure for this elixir."

A string of gasps were heard and kareena's face paled.

"she had contacted the special force who were tasked with the investigation of this murders three years ago. Upon her information, the special force sent their most talented team for the investigation. And kareena was tasked to receive them. But what she received was the news of plane crash."

"then how-" shinpachi trailed off mulling over the new information.

"the council resurrected you."

"what?!" heisuke and shinpachi chorused.

"how? And what is this council you are talking about?" souji questioned narrowing his eyes at her.

"there are 3 worlds, 3 times and 7 realms in this universe of life. The earth is called the universe of life as it acts as the habitat of every being, every species of life. This universe of life does not go by the ways of human- as we rule or govern. It has different government and administration. Human world is real for humans and universe of life is just an illusion. "

"truth is, the human world comes under the 3 worlds categorized inside the universe of life."

"every world governs it's own. Follows the rules to balance the other two worlds. The same with time and realm. It must work in the way of balance."

"the common ruler of the universe of life are the GOD. Harisa Sorcerer's Council is the judiciary center of the universe of life. The rule setters and the ultimate police force."

"when this conflict started, the council went into a panic state because, the imbalance in human world sent the other two worlds into chaos."

"they held a meeting to discuss this issue and the council decided to settle this by simply exterminating the furies. But things got worse after that. The universe of life was sent into chaos due to some incidents and the council was forced to use every available energy to control the chaos. They had no other choice than to withdraw from the elixir operation."

"but, our lord- the head of the council wanted to balance the two issues and called another meeting. The final result was to reawaken the warriors who had their fates be interwined with the construction and destruction of the elixir. They also ordered the head of the spirit clan to guide the warriors."

"this is the reason why you all are here."

The silence was deafening.

"so in short, we are here to do what we did grudgingly 150 years back. I thought I escaped an hell by death. Looks like I was thrown into another one." Souji's smirk was threatening as he glared at her.

"souji…"

"consider this as a bargain."

"with?"

"as I explained earlier, I am the current head of the spirit clan- Kahluha clan. But, this conflict is going to be handled by this clan's successor. "

"you want us to baby-sit?" souji crossed his arms not lessening his glare.

"Tell me warriors, have all your memories returned?. Do you remember every detail and every person in your past life?"

Souji's eyes widened slightly as her challenging look met his statled gaze.

"not quite." Saito answered his brows knitted and thoughtful look on his face as if he was remembering something.

"very well." She turned to address everyone who had identical lost expressions on their faces.

" I shall bargain the cooperation of the reborn warriors for their missing memories."


	11. Chapter 1O

**CHAPTER 10**

 **THE DEVIL'S FATE: THE MISSING MEMORIES**

 _Her jet black hair was shining in the surrounding lights of the common room. Her posture straight as she sat, hands tied behind her back._

 _The blood from earlier fight was smeared on her clothes, hands and face giving her a monstrous appearance._

 _She was a warrior who had been to battles- that was the first outlook. Ridiculous as it may seem, her appearance and aura told none the less._

 _He saw all the other occupants scrutinizing her. But she sat there unfazed by their scrutiny._

 _"_ _She's somewhat familiar" . He perked up when he heard sanosuke whisper his doubts to his partner Shinpachi._

 _"_ _No way sano. There is no way I could forget a babe like her in my entire life if I had seen her before!" he whispered harshly back to sano, who sighed and shook his head in exasperation._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?" the demon vice-commander's voice cut through the tension like a knife._

 _"_ _Now now Toshi. Don't be harsh. She's just a-"_

 _"_ _He's just doing his duty kondou-san. I don't expect politeness in a police force. Nor do I deserve it."_

 _A thick silence fell in the air when she spoke firmly her gaze locked with that of Hijikata-san's._

 _"_ _Just answer the question. I'm not going to repeat it again. Who. ?"_

 _Her lavender gaze met violet ones challengingly, her lips turning into a smirk that would have envied souji._

 _"_ _I'm hurt that you all manged to forget me that easily."_

 _Hijikata's eyes narrowed again his eyes glinting dangerously. But souji was amused. Never he had seen anyone other than himself challenge the demon before._

 _"_ _I told ya. She was familiar" sanosuke whispered again._

 _"_ _That's right sanosuke-san." She looked over her shoulder to smile lightly at him before bowing to kondou-san._

 _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you all again."_

 _"_ _I am Sarina Narishaki. Hope you still remember me."_

 _As soon as the words left her mouth, all of their eyes widened in recognition._

 _It was a sunny morning. The third division was on their usual patrol._

 _The market was buzzing with activity. When the people saw the familiar blue haori, they backed off in fright and disgust._

 _They were the protectors of Kyoto. Yet they were to be respected._

 _But, this did not faze the quiet captain of the third division of the shinsengumi. A gentle breeze ruffled his purple locks as his azure eyes scanned his surroundings._

 _"_ _Let them go!" a scream followed by a commanding voice made him pick up his pace towards the sound._

 _The scene made his eyes widen._

 _An elderly women and a little boy lay cowering in fear, their baskets scattered around in the ground._

 _A group of ronin had surrounded them, who had their hands on their swords. He did not see the reason from them to be agitated. The ronin were blocking the view._

 _When his division members finally caught up to him, he moved forward so that he could get a better view._

 _A young girl –no, a woman was standing protectively in front of the elderly women, hands gripping a wooden crate._

 _Her brown locks fluttered in the breeze, eyes blazing a blue fire as she stood her ground._

 _A ronin lay still on the ground in front of her._

 _"_ _yahhhg!" that's when he jumped into action._

 _A few strikes and the last of the ronin fell injured and bleeding._

 _He calmly sheathed his sword and helped the girl in assisting with the elderly woman._

 _"_ _Thank you so much."_

 _He turned his gaze towards the girl who bowed in front of him._

 _"_ _I just did my duty."_

 _She straightened and her gaze travelled over his haori to his swords and then to his eyes. He partly expected her to run away or sneer in disgust, but he was taken aback when she smiled at him instead._

 _"_ _Are you from the shinsengumi?"_

 _"_ _What of it?"_

 _"_ _Ah. Thank you again. I'm really grateful to you-"_

 _He raised his hand to cut her off._

 _"_ _As I said, I only did my duty. I do not need your gratefulness"_

 _"_ _It was your duty as you wear the uniform. In general, it's your heart that tells you follow your duty. I thank you for that heart."_

 _He stared back at her speechless._

 _"_ _May I ask your name?"_

 _"_ _Saito Hajime" he whispered._

 _"_ _Well, Saito-san, it was nice meeting you. My name is Aina Morisune. Hope we meet again."_

 _It was an intense battle. The group of ronins who had earlier attacked the headquarters revealed that it was mere an distraction while, the town will be set ablaze._

 _The eighth and tenth divisions were ordered to stop the group of ronins from setting fire to the market town. The first and third were already fighting with the ronin group in the other town._

 _Harada sanosuke was agitated. He need to stop them near the bridge. Or else it could be tough._

 _He could already see half of the ronin group sppeding towards the bridge. Heisuke was shouting orders to his divison and they scattered away to carry out his orders._

 _They were far away. He should stop them._

 _Suddenly a huge cracking sound made him stop in his tracks._

 _The bridge collapsed along with the ronin group who tried to cross the bridge._

 _The ronins sputtered and splashed clearly not expecting the bridge to collapse. The ronins who managed to swim across were tackled by the eighth division who had got to the other side._

 _Soon the fight was over and the ronins lay either dead or injured._

 _"_ _That's a relief. It is good that the bridge collapsed. They must have weighed a ton" Heisuke chuckled at Sanosuke who was inspecting the collapsed bridge._

 _"_ _I don't think so Heisuke. Look." He showed the cut ropes of the bridge._

 _"_ _Someone cut them? But how?"_

 _"_ _We did it." A new voice made both the captains look up._

 _A group of young boys were smiling at the two, clearly unfazed by the blood and gore surrounding them._

 _"_ _You guys? Do you want me to believe it?" Heisuke huffed crossing his arms._

 _"_ _Heisuke" Sanosuke reprimanded him._

 _"_ _That was brave of you guys. Did you all really do this?" Sanosuke questioned a polite smile in his face._

 _The boy who spoke earlier opened his mouth to say something but cut off by another voice._

 _"_ _Can't believe a group of young boys taking down some overweight scum huh?"_

 _A girl with black hair and light brown eyes stood before them her arms crossed._

 _"_ _Risana-san!" the group of boys yelled in unison and ran to surround her._

 _"_ _Heh? What is a girl like you doing in a battlefield?"_

 _Heisuke questioned leaning forward, his hands on his hip._

 _"_ _Girl like me?" she growled her light brown eyes glinting dangerously. Heisuke stepped back unconsciously._

 _Sanosuke was beyond astounded. His gaze never left the girl who was challenging his comrade._

 _Before he could speak another voice interrupted._

 _"_ _Onee-chan? Did the plan go well?" a voice shouted and a pair of footsteps was heard._

 _The black-haired girl's eyes widened as they are turned towards the newcomer._

 _A girl with bright red hair and green eyes holding a coil of rope in one hand and a few knifes in other hand stopped was running towards them. She abruptly stopped seeing Sanosuke and heisuke._

 _"_ _Plan huh?" a knowing grin formed on Sanosuke's face as the red-haired girl blushed._

 _"_ _Miku you idiot!" the black- haired girl growled._

 _By now several of Sanosuke's and Heisuke's men had gathered behind their captains curious ._

 _"_ _You all planned this? How? And why?"_

 _The boy who had spoken earlier looked at the black-haired girl for permission who looked once at sanosuke and nodded._

 _"_ _We saw some men building this bridge a few days before. We were curious so we tried to find who they were. We told this to risana-san who told us to find if they were ronins. We did and then we informed her."_

 _"_ _The ronins had planned to attack the town. One of the boys overheard them planning to attack your headquarters. We left it at that. But at the last minute we found that they were planning an attack in market town too." The red haired girl said patting the boy._

 _"_ _So risana-san and miku-san told us to cut loose the ropes when we heard them being chased by the shinsengumi."_

 _There were collective gasps and whistles from the men ._

 _"_ _You could have informed us! What if it did not work? You could all have been in danger" heisuke huffed earning a glare from the black-haired girl._

 _"_ _I'm amazed. But I agree with Heisuke too. You could have informed the headquarters."_

 _"_ _Seriously? Do you guys think we had that much time?" subtly telling him that their original plan had backfired making them to use a quick and efficient strategy._

 _The red haired girl pouted cutely._

 _"_ _That's enough miku. We should be returning. Come on let's go." The black-haired girl turned and started walking away._

 _"_ _But. Thank you shinsengumi. We are grateful." She said with a smile that suited her more than the previous scowl._

 _"_ _Wait! I didn't get your names."_

 _"_ _It's Risana and Miku. nice to meet you too Sanosuke Harada and Heisuke Todo."_

 _She called over her shoulder smirking._

 _"_ _Come on you guys! It is the fifth night you are refusing me to go to shimabara!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry shinpachi I'm not in mood today. You go with your division men." Sanosuke sighed._

 _"_ _Then what about the brat? Why is he not coming too?"_

 _"_ _oi! Old man don't shout! My ears are bleeding!"_

 _The duo stopped when they reached the courtyard where everyone were present._

 _Souji and saito were sparring under the moonlight, sarina and heisuke were watching them sitting on the porch._

 _Sano too joined them as he sat himself beside sarina._

 _"_ _oh! Harada-san! Would you like some tea too?" chizuru asked the male as he smiled at her._

 _"_ _thanks chizuru-chan" he grinned his thanks as he accepted a cup from her._

 _"_ _oi sano! You didn't answer me!"_

 _"_ _I told you shinpachi. I'm not interested."_

 _"_ _But tell me why!"_

 _Heisuke snickered and chizuru giggled._

 _"_ _shinpachi I'm in mood to have a late night practice today."_

 _"_ _something's going on with you and that brat! Tell me! today I'm going to settle this"_

 _"_ _Hmm? Come to think of it. It is a little odd for sanosuke to decline shinpachi's offer."_

 _"_ _Not you too sarina-chan."_

 _"_ _yes! Now tell me the real reason!"_

 _"_ _Like i said,-"_

 _"_ _Is it possible he got his eyes on someone?"_

 _Simultaneously Sanosuke and Heisuke choked and Saito staggered making Souji to land a hit on his side._

 _"_ _Point." Souji smirked before turning towards sarina who was receiving identical stares and gasps from around her._

 _"_ _Did my remark hit home?" she asked souji who was smirking at sanosuke who had a little pink dusted in his cheeks._

 _"_ _Looks like it."_

 _Heisuke was red as tomato and saito too had pink hue in his cheeks._

 _"_ _Wha?how?" shinpachi gaped his mouth hanging open._

 _"_ _Well that's not very surprising." Sarina laughed at heisuke's adorable attempt at covering his blush._

 _"_ _How is that I'm the only one who did not know this?" shinpachi pouted sorely_

 _"_ _Heh? I didn't know it too" souji said crossing his arms inside his haori._

 _"_ _Wa-it! Sano! You told it to Sarina-chan?" Heisuke jumped up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at sanosuke who put up his hands in surrender._

 _"_ _I did not heisuke."_

 _Abruptly everyone turned to sarina who was sipping her tea calmly her eyes giving away her mirth._

 _"_ _Then how?" heisuke whispered meekly seeing the mischief in her lavender eyes._

 _"_ _Why are you guys surprised? I'm a girl. I'm naturally observant when it comes to these kind of things."_

 _"_ _That did not answer heisuke's question" saito stood in front of sarina._

 _"_ _I noticed certain things in certain people. Refusing shimabara, spacing out, late night walks, extra individual training, smiling alone in darkness thinking no one was watching"_

 _She listed out watching for the reactions. So on the right souji sat on the other side of sarina and smirked when he saw saito blush._

 _"_ _Hajime-kun too? That's surprising" Souji's smirk widened when he got a glare from the said blushing man._

 _"_ _That-that's not…-" heisuke stuttered blushing heavily._

 _"_ _So then? When are you guys going to introduce the lucky girls to me? sanosuke, heisuke-kun and hajime-san?"_

 _Her lavender gaze made them blush more._

 _Souji and sarina exchanged glances and burst out laughing._


End file.
